


A Bit of House and Laurie

by sabinelagrande



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie, House M.D.
Genre: Backstory, Community:wtf27, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House reminisces about old times. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of House and Laurie

"See what's on BBCA," House called from the kitchen.

"It's sketch comedy," Wilson told him as he walked into the living room.

He set one of the bottles down in front of Wilson and took a swig. "Oh god, it's A Bit of Fry and Laurie. Turn it to something else."

"This from the man who owns six seasons of Blackadder?"

"There were only four, and it's hardly the same thing."

"You're just being argumentative for the sake of being argumentative."

"All right, then I don't want to watch it because Hugh Laurie is a bastard."

"And you would know this because?"

"Because I met him."

"Is this like the time you 'met' Bette Middler?"

"That one was your fault."

"I was high!"

"Yeah, and you told me you were Bette Middler. I can't be helped if I was stoned enough to believe you. I was mostly sober when this happened."

Wilson put his hands behind his head. "Enlighten me."

"I got a scholarship one summer to study at Cambridge. Some girl I was sleeping with-"

"I think it's your tact that I love most about you."

"I prefer precision. All her friends were in this play, and so we had to go and see it."

"Horror beyond horrors."

"We went out to the bar with the cast later. This guy came up to me, completely hammered, and asked me for five pounds."

"And you told him to jump in the Thames."

"The Cam. The Thames is too far away. But he wouldn't go away, so I gave it to him. He congratulated me on our transaction by throwing up on my shoes."

"And that reedy little bastard grew up to be Hugh Laurie."

"Exactly. And they were new shoes."

"The shame." Wilson turned his head to the side, studying House. "You know, you favor him."

"Him? He's all skinny and funny-looking."

"And you are?"

"Wiry and unique. Now pick something else."

"Ooh, Dead Poets Society is on."

House sighed. "Again?"


End file.
